Cuando te conoci
by Athena1992
Summary: Quizá él no era merecedor de Kula, de hecho, de eso no tenía duda, quizá ella mereciera alguien mil veces mejor. Pero ella lo había elegido a él, y como siempre, el guerrero debía cumplir las demandas de su Angel de hielo. Segundo fics *K' x Kula*


¡Hola a todos! Dios, estoy muy feliz. Hoy fue un muy buen día para mí y por eso escribo este adorable romántico fics de Kula y K'.

Mi novio me perdonó y volvimos hoy, justo en mi cumpleaños, así que fue un muy buen día con el amor de mi vida Estoy re feliz. Así que bueno, nada.

Los personajes & Lugares son propiedad de **SNK PLAYMORE**. Nada es mío y no lucro con esto.

¡Disfrútenlo!

**Cuando te conocí**

**By: **_Athena1992._

Amaba pasar momentos con Kula. La vida eterna podría parecer aburrida, pero con ella no lo era. Su existencia con Kula era de todo menos monótona. Nunca sabrías, aunque la conozcas como la palma de tu mano, cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

Los momentos con ella eran mágicos, como el que estaba viviendo ahora, acostados en su cama, simplemente abrazados, amándose uno al otro.

—K'… —Llamó la chica en los brazos del peliblanco.

— ¿Qué sucede, amor? —Preguntó mirándola a los ojos con todo su amor.

— Te amo muchísimo. Solo quería que lo sepas… —Le susurró ella, y dejando de mirarlo, se hundió nuevamente en su masculino pecho.

K' sonrió feliz, y es que sus días desde que conoció a ese hermoso Ángel de hielo eran así, llenos de sonrisas, amor, un poco de lujuria y mucha pasión.

— Y yo te amo mucho más a ti, mi pequeña… —Y la estrechó más hacia sí.

Y así podían quedarse por horas y horas. No hacía falta hablar, simplemente estaban en silencio, se expresaban más que nada corporalmente.

Y entonces K' recordó el día cuando la conoció...

...Flash back...

Llovía, llovía a cántaros, K' junto con Máxima y su nuevo equipo Vanessa y Ramón, K' no confiaba en ellos pero aun así acepto su ayuda, caminaban por las calles de Southtown. Él no necesitaba refugiarse de la lluvia, no era normal y le agradaba sentir el tacto del agua cayendo por su piel. Con cada gota, sentía como los malos sentimientos, el temor, la muerte y la destrucción se lavaban con esas diminutas gotitas de agua, no obstante, a los de las personas si parecía molestarles, por lo que decidieron entrar a una pequeña almacén casi vacía, él siente a un intruso y ordena a Máxima a conducir los otros dos miembros del equipo hacia afuera.

Y ahí fue donde la vio por primera vez, era una mujer con un traje muy parecido al suyo, tenía el cabello largo y lacio color azul cielo y sus ojos muy parecidos a su traje bordo, el se percató de que la chica se acercaba, rápidamente, y se puso a la defensiva. Ante éste gesto, la chica no pudo más que sonreír, K' no sabía distinguir esa sonrisa, si era sincera o falsa. Ahora, solo tiene enfrente a una mujer joven y ambos inician una batalla, y K' descubre que todos sus ataques y estilos de lucha son similares al suyo y rápida, era muy rápida, no era normal y el manejo del hielo era sorprendente, pero aun así él no se iba a rendir fácilmente ante ella, su enemiga y tomo el control de la pelea sacándole ventaja, haciéndole entender quién era más fuerte. Al sentir que su energía de hielo se estaba terminando, K' genera una ráfaga de fuego muy intensa. Para su sorpresa, la joven todavía está de pie (quemada gravemente, pero aun sonriendo).

K' analizo las emociones de la joven y abrió los ojos cual platos; nunca había sentido aquellas emociones de una enemiga. Emanaba amor, esperanza, felicidad… ¿Acaso se podía sentir eso? Notando que no venía a hacerle daño alguno, este se acercó quedando frente a ella, quien lo miró sonriendo débilmente.

—Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo… —Susurró la chica antes de perder el sentido cayendo al suelo desmayada.

K' dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero al dar el segundo paso algo dentro de él lo detuvo, no podía dejarla ahí bajo la lluvia y el la tomo entre sus brazos llevándosela del lugar.

...Fin del Flash back...

Y entonces, K' pensaba… Se carcomía la cabeza pensando, ¿por qué Kula lo elegiría a él para pasar toda una vida? Él era un maldito clon fallado del cartel NEST, que no merecía su amor. Ella era alegre, bondadosa, y sobre todo, tenía un gran amor por la vida a su alrededor.

Ella era como una pequeña niña, vivía inmersa en su mundo de fantasía, era la más feliz con su vida, entonces, sabiendo todo esto, la pregunta resonaba con más fuerza en su cabeza, ¿por qué ella querría vivir para siempre con él? La amaba demasiado, y le atormentaba la idea de que ella en algún momento se canse de él y simplemente lo deje. Y entonces, solo entonces, K' no tendría razón de ser ni de existir. Pero no la detendría, después de todo, Kula estaba primero que él, su felicidad estaba primero que la de él, y muy en su interior sabía que lo mejor para ella era conseguir a alguien más, alguien bueno y que la merezca.

Pero entonces, sentía los ojos curiosos de Kula mirarlo fijo, como si supiera los pensamientos masoquistas que pasaban por su cabeza en ese instante, y es que era así. Kula sabía lo que él pensaba, no solo por las emociones que transmitía, sino también porque lo conocía más que a sí misma. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano, cada sentimiento, cada cicatriz, cada rose. Sabía absolutamente todo de él.

—K'—llamó la chica, a lo que el guerrero miró tiernamente mientras la abrazaba aún más—, jamás te vayas de mi lado. No soportaría existir en un mundo en el que tú no me quieres.

Kula sonrió tristemente, pensando en cómo sería su existencia sin su amado peliblanco. Éste simplemente la miró sorprendido y comprendió todo. Quizá él no era merecedor de Kula, de hecho, de eso no tenía duda, quizá ella mereciera alguien mil veces mejor. Pero ella lo había elegido a él, y como siempre, el guerrero debía cumplir las demandas de su ángel de hielo.

— Jamás podría dejarte Kula—Y acariciando suavemente sus cabellos color cielo, continuó—: Sin ti no tengo vida, tú eres mi vida. Sin ti, yo estaría perdido en la oscuridad. Eres mi luz, Kula, y siempre te voy a amar. ¡Oye! ¿Pensabas que era fácil deshacerse de mí?

Kula se rió estruendosamente con su magnífica risa. K' la imitó, eso de reír era algo muy normal en él desde que estaba con ella.

— Tú tampoco te desharás de mí —Y riendo, dijo—, mañana es día de ir al parque de diversiones, K'…

El rió y la besó suavemente. Odiaba ir a lugares inundado de gente, pero mientras fuera con Kula, podría soportarlo e incluso disfrutarlo.

FIN

¿Y? Bueno, quizá no les guste mucho, pero tenía que subirlo, porque fue un flash de locura que salió de esta cabecita enamorada.

Sinceramente, no creí extrañar tanto a mi ex novio hasta que lo vi hoy después de dos meses —_Y tres semanas, según él, dice contarlas; Jajaja_

En fin, gracias por leer, y si desean dejar reviews, será bien recibido :) Recuerden, los reviews son para la mejora de uno.

**~ Athena1992~**


End file.
